inuyashas once apon a love story
by inuyashasgirl123
Summary: this has me, Sarah, my cat Cosmo and the inuyasha team this is a love square with inuyasha. Ok inuyasha is in love with kikyou and kagome and cant decided who to chose then miss me comes along with my friend Sarah...
1. all in the beginning

Jacki:

ok this has me, Sarah, my cat Cosmo (Cosmo is a girl so no she wont fall in live with kirara) and the inuyasha team this is a love square with inuyasha ok inuyasha is in love with kikyou and kagome and cant decided who to chose then miss me comes along with me friend Sarah so Sarah and kagome are madly in love with him kikyou still has her high school crushes and I donno what to do decide for inuyasha, or a middle school crush that sends me off with a broken heart, inuyashas bonds with me are like brother and sister after what happened to me because I under stand him, but dose he really love me, Sarah, kikyou, or kagome or who will he chose? Who can he trust? lolz ok now that the dramatic effect is over lets start the story, bu--t in my story naraku is dead because I hate him that means kagra is free and all the rest but hakudoshi is dead from kagra because he's a weird ass child that has naraku power so he shouldn't be alive, mirokus wind tonal is gone and he is learning new things, sangos in engaged to miroku, there are still collecting jewel shards but that come up against another enemy? Or enemy's? Now get on to the story

When we first meet...

"Cosmo, Cosmo where are you?"sigh ill just call for her later jacki says, nearly shutting the door on Cosmo when she comes running in seconds later a red figure comes bolting in after her chasing her through the house up and down the stairs until finally, Cosmo jumps into the girls arms having the red figure pretty much pouncing on her causing her to fall, it landed on top of her and when the red figure got up she blushed when she notice it was a guy, he stood in front of me with Cosmo held by the scruff of her neck in on hand and the other out in front of her "give it", Cosmo drops a small sharp object in his hand, the guy looks over at where he landed and saw that he landed on a girl he looked at her with an oops expression on his face staring at her for a wile he drops the cat and jumps away, running after him "wait, what's your name! "The last she saw was him diapering into the tree next to her house. A few weeks later yawning" thank god for breaks I don't think I can take much more school", where is every one? Moms not home and dad... like I care about dad, ill just get some breakfast. walking up stairs to go watch TV she hear a door shut "mom is that you?" there was no reply she continues to what she was doing and ignoring what just happened, in girl red pj bottoms and a gray tang top with a dark blue light jacket, she was lazily sitting on the guest bed watch TV noticing her cell phone had 3 messages on it she eminently knew it was her friends Sarah, "hay Sarah I see you where bored and leaving me 3 messages you know you only need to leave one message and just call a billion times any way ill let you continue your message rampage so call me later bye"-hearing foot steps walking through the hall with big steps she puts her cell phone in her jacket pocket and opened the guest bed room door to see that red guy again looking up to see his face his arms where crossed, he stairs at her for a second and then be for she could say anything he said "my name is inuyasha", "well... uh... hello inuyasha im jacki", he looks at her for a second, he grabs my wrist "come on" as she was pulled to her bed room next door to the room they where in he opens the window and jumps out of it taking me with him. Running he just pulls me along with him I don't even have an expression like this has happened be for "inuyasha! what are you doing "he jumps between two tree and into a hole behind it, with screaming behind us on the way in. opening her eyes to a full tree area and a white haired boy looking at her "you ok?" getting up her hair falls in her face trying to put it behind her ears, she has a shocked look on her face "where are my ear!" she puts her hands on her head "ow!" taping her ears on her head she hears a kids voice "wow you have dog ears too!", "shippo get off her head", "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY EARS!" she shouts at inuyasha "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!", "nothing", "why did you bring me here!", kagome interrupts "so this is that jacki girl inuyasha was talking about... how old are you any way?", " 14 ill be 15 in a couple weeks", just looks at the girl and immediately runs up and blurts out "will you bare my child?"SLAP "HELL NO I WONT, PERVERT!!" sango glares at moriku, moriku cringes. "hi my names shippo and this is kirara, kagome, songo, moriku, and I see you've met inuyasha" kagome looks at the hole that they came out of "so are you like a gopher demon?", "what are you talking about? no, doggy over there took me in to a hole in a small treed area by my house and ended up here", " what, so your not a demon?...", "not that I know of?", "then that means that... that is another time detention well... or hole, thank goodness, but OMG you can time travel too" every one has a shocked look on there face, "Hello? I didn't have these things before, what am I going to do about them?" pointing at her dog ears, "OMG you didn't, inuyasha what happened?", "I donno?"... jacki interrupts "Hay why did you bring me here in the first place" accepting that fact that it would be awesome to have the new ears, "kagome wanted to meet you" jacki just think to her self I donno what I should be more worried about my ears, or where I am and how I will get back , kagome just says angrily " so there's a re-re carnation of kikyou?", "no she doesn't smell like her or you she's her own person", "ok, jacki this happened to me but I came here on my own and some one was vary rude to me but ill explain every thing"." so this is the fuddel era? In Japan? I was just in a time hole thingy? and you guys are trying to find a shicon no tama?", "well I donno what to call it", "ok here's a question, how did I get to Japan from America?", "I donno" kagome says with a clueless face, jacki stairs at sango and moriku, then turns to talk to kagome "ok now how do I get home? there going to tare down where this place is in my time and put houses so I need to get home", "iv never been to America... jacki is there any way that you can take me with you? unless you plan on not coming back?", "no I want to come back of course, its just that I want to show my friend Sarah this and " jacki was interrupted, "Sarah?, well if she can get through the time vortex then... but what about your school?", "... oh no I forgot but wait I have break, so no I can spend break here right?, "why are asking us its you break", inuyasha shouts " she isn't going to stay with us we have enough people as it is", "inyasha sit", "AAHHH", "well you can stick with us, if you want? im shur sango, shippo and inuyasha wont mind and moriku wont mind at all", shur sounds great ok well ill be back I need to call Sarah, and get some stuff for when I staying" I cant help but think about it what will happen to me if this is gone?...

so what do you think? send me review please and comment well busy bee gotta get working on the next chapter love ya all... next time i'm gonna get inuyasha, kagome, miroku, sango, and shippo i here oh yeah and kirara...


	2. Who is that?

Jacki:

Jacki:

Sorry the last chapter was so short im having a spacing issues with my computer but ill fix it if I can? Any way inuyasha has another person coming along who's is she?? Well she is my best friend and you'll get to know her… and the song of the moment is I dont want to be in love…

Story:

"Hay Sarah where are you, you where suppose to be here over an hour ago?", "sorry stopped by to pick you up some crazy meads" in a sarcastic voice, your joking about what happened right? a white haired boy, wow talk about early graying" Sarah laughs to her self," ha ha vary funny, now get you butt over here I not getting any younger ya know, "no apparently you way to young for this guy", " I told you I don't like him, not to mentions I have something to show you, ok I gotta go bye Sarah", getting off the phone. Jacki changes into a pare of black and white shorts, a tight fitting lime green long tee, polka doted neon green and black flip-flops, with the same blue jacket, and a hair tie on her writs, jacki left her cell phone home this time, she packs her stuff in a small black bag with cherry's on it she packs small stuff like a 2nd shirt that's is white, her light jeans, and some personal items. "wow are you going to the gym again jacki?", "no I don't need to... and my hair isn't tied back baka", "yaro", "im not going to get into this come on I want to show you something... ok first" she points to her dog ears, Sarah draws a blank for a second omg you didn't have those be for did you", "and second follow me" jacki walks towards the treed area and Sarah follows." hay ever one here meet Sarah where is she?", shippo stairs "she probably couldn't pass through", "ok ill be right back" jacki jumps into the hole again "Sarah come on take my hand", Sarah takes her hand and jumps in screaming, "ok here meet Sarah", "wow how did you get her over here?", "I pulled her through, now say hi", "hello im shippo, and this im kagome, songo, moriku, and inuyasha", "wow you have pointy ears, are you a elf?, "NO, KAGOME!!", Sarah tilts her head "well you shur do look like it?". Later down the road…"hay inuyasha not to alarm you or anything but i've been sensing jewel shards" kagome whispers, "WHAT, why didn't you says something earlier? inuyasha shouts, kagome points back at jacki but jackis to busy talking to sango to notice and says "but im sensing them from her so don't be so mean just ask for it kindly ok", inuyasha walks back to catch up with sango, moriku, jacki, sarah, shippo, and kirara "hay jacki do you have a jewel piece or some kind of shard of some sort?", "um... maybe this pulling out a shard my cat the one you where chasing earlier brought it to me", "yep that's a jewel shard" kagome says, inuyasha takes it for jackis hand with a pleased look, "oh shur you can have it" in a sarcastic voice, sarah just talks to shippo the whole time not even noticing that the group stopped she kept on walking. out of no where come "well since jackis is youki she should have to where one of these to", "no inuyasha she is a girl and I would think she wouldn't use her power to destroy villages and harass people not to mention try taking the jewel and become full demon" inuyasha and kagome yell back and forth at each other "well we have a full summer a head". later that night "oh no wheres shippo and Sarah?" jacki says noticing there gone she just kicks of her flip flops "wow no wonder its been so quiet" inuyasha says, "yeah I know, when you get to know Sarah its the same way" while they set up camp "inuyasha go get shippo and sarah now what are you thinking your just going to leave them" kagome yells at inuyasha, inuyasha and jacki both cower "fine, fine ill go get them", "ill help" as jacki and inuyasha jump of in search of the missing people. inuyasha looks over and starts to speed up as dose jacki they both keep speeding up looking over at each other, it eventually turns into a race to see who get to them first, but of cores inuyasha can get there first because he more fimilar with the sents then jacki is "hay inuyasha instead why do we just sneak up on them and scare them?", "great idea", "its more fun that way so got any ideas?" jacki says evilly, "we what for awhile and then jump in and scare them?", "good idea". "ok shippo you know where were going because its getting dark", "lets just set up a fire inuyasha should be able to fine us", "ok" as Sarah and shippo walk over to a treed area shippo picks up sticks and Sarah's just sitting under a tree snuggling up into here jacket "shippo did you get that fire taken care of?", "almost hold on FOXFIRE, ok ready". "ok on three we scare them 1, 2, 3", "rawww!!" inuyasha and jacki shout jumping out of the bushes, sarah and shippo jolt scream "AHHHHHHH!", shippo cries, and sarah yells at them for scarring them "HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THAT I CANT BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE JACKI MAKING A CHILD CRY, AND SCARRING ME!!", "ok ok sarah where sorry", "so what the child is a fox demon that needs to grow up!", "sarah here how about you ride on inuyashas back?" sarah blushes as inuyasha sighs, inuyasha picks her up and shippo climbs on to jackis back after putting the fire out, as inuyasha and jacki flee off to there camp site. Sarah sits on inuyashas back and admires him, how his hair looked in the full moon, and how his kimono stands out in the darkness there was no way you could miss it, he looks back at her to see his golden eyes, she rests her head on his back closing her eyes thinking about him, them together, nothing was a more perfect moment then this for Sarah, she was in love. jacki just looks over at Sarah and looks at her face in a strange way she was nestling into his back and inuyasha just had a look of trying to ignore it he looks over at jacki with a help me expression she signs a no with her mouth looking over at shippo on her shoulder, shippo was clueless of what was happening and a good thing to. (ok Sarah happy I put a romance moment for you hope you liked it, sorry your just a to soon person Sarah there will be a part where hell flirt back with kagome around)."hay Sarah wake up", "hu...", "inuyasha just put her down she'll wake up eventually", inuyasha just drops her "I meant gently" inuyasha sighs and sits by the fire "wow she's a heavy sleeper" shippo says in a surprised voice. by this time ever one is by the fire except Sarah who is sleeping, every one hears a howl kagome just scoots closer to inuyasha, "hay who wants marsh mellows?" jacki says in dead silence kagome says "I would like one", moriku, sango, inuyasha, and shippo all ask "what's marsh mellows?", "well you'll have to try one wont you then" jacki hands every one a marsh mellow jacki puts in on a small thin stick and puts it over the fire and kagome dose the same inuyasha licks his marsh mellow, shippo eats his, moriku and sango follow kagome and jackis lead. "yumm... I forgot about getting these", "they where a last minute thing be for I left, so do you like them?", "there kind of chewy" inuyasha says with a full mouth, " they are deliciousness when there cook" moriku says with stars in his eyes, "there are vary good thanks you" sango says politely, and shippo who has eaten one in one bit "can I have another?", jacki tosses him a bag of mini marsh mellows instead, inuyasha catches it, opens the bag, takes a had full and eats it shippo took the bag back for him and ate the rest "I wonder what they taste like when cooked?" inuyasha says hoping hell get another "here you can have mine" jacki hands him the stick with the marsh mellow "here kagome you can take the bag im going to go check on Sarah", as jacki get up every one takes another. "Hay Sarah you awake?", "hum..." as Sarah rolls over she mutters in her sleep "hmm inuyasha..." jacki backs away slowly, walking back to the fire. "ok, Sarah's out like a light and what happened to all the marsh mellows" as jacki look around at everyone inuyasha had it all over his face and when he smiled like he was innocent it showed he did it his mouth was stuffed, and kirara who had a marsh mellow in front of her, "oh well I hope you liked them, well im going to go to bed night" as she walks of towards a tree jumping up into it. that night when every one was asleep or supposable every one inuyasha lied awake on the top branch staring at the moon and at the tree that jacki was in, he jumped to that tree and saw that jacki was asleep inuyasha crouches down and stairs at her muttering he finally moves to the top branch of that tree and watches down on her, kagome below the tree, Sarah, and every one else.

quotes:

Jacki: So did you like it?? I hope so

Inuyasha: well it was… something…

Kagome: Inuyasha! Stop that it was good

Jacki: just good aww… well my quest is to be great

Shippo: great now look what you did Kagome

Jacki: what's that supposed to mean… you know shippo you could get permanently lost…

Shippo: O.O no please don't…

Jacki: ok what ever ok so next time youll never guess what will happen and if you do wow you're super cool, and again the song of the moment is I dont want to be in love…


End file.
